tales of la corda
by P4iring 3aniac
Summary: what will happen if la corda changes from musical romance into an adventure fantasy?chapter 2 is coming up!and who is the main character now? a prince!
1. Prologue

just a prologue....i'm suck at english ...so forgive me if the story were confusing you or something like that...

i found a kind of funny feelings when i thought...how would it likes when la corda turned into a fantasy adventure???so i made this story....the prologue is short...but tomorrow i will publish the story with a long chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

In a luxurious palace and being to be the capital of the kingdom of Chalice….there is a couple of husband and wife that given a baby that has an accession to the throne…the couple was extremely happy cause of the gift that given by Junan, the God of Bless.

Even a baptism ceremony and various of ritual offerings were ready to celebrated the birth of the not to forget the ceremony to give the name of the baby.

Many nobles and priests were gathered to pray to the god that this child will be a great leader and prays for the childs happiness…..the couple was touched by their voices….

But deep down away from their voices….the couple were never aware that the God that could seen the future were angry with them…so then….will the child truly have the happiness from their voices??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i have a quiz!! who do you think...is the main character???

of course it has to be a prince!!

anyway...this is my 1st fanfic....so if i lack of something please tell me!


	2. The Prince From White Class

hmmm....back the real story again.....yup! the answer is Len...but Azuma is a Prince too...but not the protagonist.....anyway...as i say before I'M SUCK AT ENGLISH due forgive me...

hmm...i think this chappy is not long enough...you know i have an exam ....it's so sudden!....so i can't write that much...this story is far away from the main problem.....if i could make the anime ...i will!huhu....

hope you like the first encounter with Len........!

and thanks to the reviewer.....! you made me happy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prince daily routine**

"Len-sama" said the maid in front of the Len's room. The maid has knocked the door three times and there aren't any answer from within the door.

'is Len-sama still sleeping?' the maid thought. She wasn't sure of that…Len is the type of boy who doesn't like to sleep around noon…..so what did he do in his room?

That question stuck in the maid head…..even this maid is the personal maid of Prince Len…she can't guess what is the young prince thinking.

She stood there for three minutes ….

and maybe she can't hold the urges to open the door anymore…..sweating…and thinking hard….

Finally, she goes to the door..

"LEN-SAMA! I'M SORRY!!" she said as she rushed to the room.

After she is in….there is no replies….and guess what….Len isn't there…

She wanted to cries loudly…

"Len-Samaaaaaa!!!"…………….

Meanwhile …the man who is the center of the problem were enjoying the crowd in the lively city. He is the blue haired prince .He is simply shopping by himself for an hours now.

"coughed…coughed…." Len coughed seven times knew exactly the maid in the palace were busy in the search of him. but He doesn't care….

'whatever' he mumbled.

What he wanted was simply…to be able to socialize with everyone in wanted to recognize all the things from his book….For fifteen years now he was reading those book countless time in the palace's library .Even He is gotten bored with the old man who is in charge of the library.

'_Same place….same face…same book….so boring' _one day he thought.

"oh sir,..did you want to try this apple…?it's delicious! It's just 12 gold for each!" a merchant give an apple to Len…who is standing right in front of the shop.

Len was startled…he is changing his direction of mind to the merchant..

"do you talking to me?" he asked.

The merchant sweat dropped….is he dumb?

"yes of course…there is none other people than you who standing in front of my shop"

Len murmured softly, "oh…. I see…"

Len then tasting the red apple that the merchant gave. His lick were sweetly playing around the apple…tasting a bit…by bit….

"sweet" he said.

After he enjoyed those moment….he's taken back to stare at the merchant .He realize that he should paying the fruit on his teeth . He put his hand in his pocket…searching the remained piece of gold. Suddenly he ….

_Oh…Crap!_

He forgot the gold he borrowed when he escaped from the palace was just 18 gold. 6 gold were used to ride the a gondola transportation. Cause it's the only way to go down from the holy palace to the Aquatic Ground town....the last 12, he used when he bought a souvenir in a small store in the plaza, a chopstick…~_~….

Len scratching his doesn't know what to do this time. How to explained all of this?

'err….my gold was left behind…I mean in home'

Or

'umm…my gold dropped when I'm on this way….'

Or if it possible…

' my money were stolen!!!...sorry I couldn't pay, man!"

Or.. an explanation which have not to make your sweat dropping???....like…

'I am the XII Prince of Chalice from white class, hope you understand!(why he didn't pay it up)'

That means to find your dead corpse! Isn't Len is in a mission 'to found out the real world!' with a disguise….wearing a commoners clothe and a contact lens to support him more in this?? Why did he stuck on this matter?

And how did a prince just simply bought 18 gold???

The merchant were staring at him weirdly cause Len just stood there like a statue . The merchant shaking his shoulder many times and keep shouting…

"Sir?! Sir?! Are you still on the earth?"

He tried to make Len conscious…

Len then shocked…and brought back to reality..

"ermm…yes…I'm still alive..i'm not dead"

"that's good then….so the pay up?"

The devil smile plastered on the merchant's face…..as usual….a business smile

Wait! Wasn't len just wanted to taste it a bit?

"ummm….that matter…it is….." the nervousness of Len were in the top, he can't choose the reason…

'God help your people here…!'

The merchant waiting so long, he obviously getting annoyed…so he comes with a hypotesis

"don't tell me you don't have the money sir?"

STABB!

The answer was accurate! For Len, it is like having your head stabbed by a crossing dart.

' what a creepy old man' Len thought as he rub his head.

In the middle of the conversation, there is a crowd in the middle square of the town.A group with a knights on it were running …searching for something….

The people were asked by them ….and some of them just shooking his head.

"Len-Sama" one of the knights shouthing like a walking sound system…

"We are here given by the Queen a task to retrieve Len-sama back to the main palace"

"whoever that seen the prince please inform to the knight who is in charge of this town"

"We hope this characteristic can help you" some of them glued something in the wall…it's the face of Len.(wanted)

The people were so fuss …in the seach of the blue headed prince…they running fastly after the one word comes out….however…the hero just sighing deeply…

'the problem here isn't solved yet and there is another??! Great…I just want to smack this things!'

"This is annoying me….! The buyers now running ….leaving me! Why the hell the prince escaping from his home??" the merchant mumbled softly but he didn't want to waste his time like the other seller wo were participated in those event.

'okay old man , I will apologize twice to you' Len surely tired now.

"ahh..more importantly ….i hope you pay it now!"

Now Len can't run anymore…can't make a sweet words now…it's too late…

Len is fighting with his mind…

Suddenly there is a pat on his back…len turned back to see---

"Len-Sama!" the voice of a man from behind, with a laughing melody.

'eh…?'

"Ae…I'm right! This is really Len-sama!"

Len knew this voice ….it's Ryoutaro!

The green haired man who was the guardian of the front gate in the palace, smiling widely.

"Who are you? I didn't know you!"Len answered still masking his face and grumbled.

"Haha ….even you are faking it I still know that Little Len face!"

"Huh???! You picked a wrong person! Hear, there is no prince with a commoners clothe and wandering in a city with a dirt face…and didn't have a gold now!....it's rotated 180 degrees from the **real** me!"

"now you tell the truth!" Ryoutaro chuckling a bit.

This make Len flustered…or you can say he is nervous…now he can't act cool…his behaviour were melted when he is beside Ryoutaro.

'damn…that's why I hate him!'

"You know sir I mean I'm totally different from the prince !"

"Oh, and why do a commoners need to be so difficult to explain that **He** is a commoner?"

Good point.

Back to the merchant , he is slapping himself when the thought ' is this truly prince Len?' crossing in his mind.

"umm..sir this mister isn't paying the apple….could you please stop for a second?"

Ryoutaro is staring the merchant piercely.

"This is the real prince! You can trust me! He didn't have to pay you!"

"B..but…"

"No Ryoutaro…let me pay it…"

"How ?"

" err…"

"Any way you will believe the Quarter Knight word's right? Cause we have fought for your low status too…" Ryoutaro added.

The merchant lost in disbelieve. But it can't be helped now

--------"alright"-------

**The Prince From White Class**

"Ryoutaro, I don't want to thank you!" Len walks on the corridor together with Ryotaro in the main palace.

Ryoutaro laughing a bit. He didn't need Len thanks…because he enjoyed the act of the prince in disguise…he hoped that he participated too…

"No need….just….asked me too when you try to flee again…"

They keep walking until they reaching a garden beside…

It's Len favourite garden…

They walked past a garden of blue plum tree… they gazed at it for a moments…they knew why they gazing it with amazement…those….plum…..is the symbol of Chalice…the blue….picturing the country with a thousand of river circling and a forest which the sun spraying the Light…the dark blue of it in the peak means the dawn….where it not night or morning….the middle of white and black…

In their silence ….a maid broke those feelings with a shout…

"Len-sama!"

Ryoutaro and Len turned around and asking…

"What ?"

"Umm…sorry for disturbing….but we have done in preparation for your status ceremony…so we need you to be ready…"

Len shooking his head…he knows he would leave the habits to flee for the mission after the ceremony.

'ceh..this official things make me bored'

"okay I will go after a minutes."

"alright then…" the maid walks away…

Now it's ryoutaro turn to face the prince…

"oh…the ceremony is tonight right? The day of full moon…." He said..still gazing at the plum.

"Yeah…"

"and your fiancée will be here too right??that miko(priest) princess?what is her name? Kaho..no?? Oww…what a lucky! I bet she is beautiful!"Ryoutaro punch len arms..making Len rub his arm with a you-make-me-sick face...but Ryoutaro ignored leaned on a tree. Then continue

"and you will not think of me as your friend again tomorrow" ryoutaro softened his tone.

But len is cutting it off " what an idiotic way of thinks"…

it made Ryoutaro shocked…

He punched Len again

And Len jumped and do the same thing..

They punched each other until they were tired and can't do it again…

They smiled and sitting on the grass…

As usual Len isn't a kind person to be the first to take a topic…

So Ryoutaro turn again..

"It seems the Black Class prince would be there too right?"

Len startled ..and nodded.

Len can't force Ryoutoro to not bring this topic…it's fast…

"I once thought…why did we have to be a different in class?" Len said in monotone…he didn't realize he is saying it not in his mind and Ryou can hear him.

"Len…."Ryoutaro muttered…

"It's a fate …..whether you like it or not…the fate that Keiichi choose those class…and defying your father's absolute order…it's mean a to be thrown out…but lucky for him …to have life in that class…"

"the orbs was the way to prove him that he can be back to be white class…but it means I can't be the king right? Man..i really don't like to be the prince right now…" Len still gazing at the plum…remembering the war between the class were never end…as for this conversation….

Ryoutaro chuckling , "But you still have to be proud that you still standing as our prince from white class"

**The Little Priest of the Seal Country**

In a sand as a ground there is a city filled with a one but grand oasis…the water were sparkling…the city is called Santiar….the place were the palace of Seal stand. It's the most big city which have an Academy of Science…the place is also famous for the priestess…and there is a little priest that known as a princess.

"psst…psstt…." There is a sound of womens gossiping's in the corner of a big room of the Sun palace in Seal.

Many topic were heating up talked by the maids.

There is no helping from the mouth of a gossiper (hehe don't know the English)

But now the topic is about the princess named Kahoko.

" they say that the princess were marrying the Chalice Family!"

"that's right! The one from the white class!"

"ohhh!..the prince from that big country???"

"Wow! The princess is lucky…the King's maid who have seen the prince says that the prince is handsome.."

"but other say he is spicy…"

"what's that??"

--------------------

"Coughed ….!"

"Len-sama are you alright?" the maid who drees the necktie of Len asking with a worry.

"No nothing…it seems there is someone who says the bad thing of me'

'hmph! What nonsense' len mumbled

---------------------

Back to the gossip…

"But Kahoko-sama didn't want to marry him…."

"Ehhh….that's a lie,right?

"She said that she wanted to continue her miko training"

"Ehhh????!"

"clap clap!!" someone clapped her hands from the direction of the door. It seems it's not one of the maids.

"What did you guys talking about?" She said as she walks towards the maids.

The maids responded, knowing the owner of this voice.

They turned back and give a warm greetings..

"Good evening Kahoko-sama"

"good evening" she smiled back.

"everyone just now….are talking about me right?"

The maids shooking their heads in harmony…givng a signs ' no. we aren't '

" sou desuka? Anyway..tonight we will planning to go to Chalice so..as my ladies ..you guys will begin to work now! Prepare my needs!" She give the command to go out of her room as Kahoko closed the door…

"Phew…the maids is sure are crazy about the news!" sweat drop falling from her forehead.

"now…."

"Better make sure my plan to flee from chalice tonight is working!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay....question time....!

"who is the Keiichi from the black class?"

------

i really like a story with a political marriage and a war between division which will turn out to be a world disaster!!

so this story would be like that....this chappy is stiil introduction and still not complete....!!...due to the short typing time!!

i hope you can review this story....like this or not...you are free to comment...


End file.
